The Darkness of Sauron
by Be'Jammin
Summary: I can't do summeries for some reason, all I can tell you is that it's lotr/sm and nothing else as I can't. R/R and the like. And this is my first try at this type of story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't own Sailor Moon, they are all owned by there respective owners.  
  
A/N I got this idea from watching the Fellowship of the Rings DVD, twenty something times, and I do have a minuscule knowledge of Sailor Moon and it seems to be the thing now to cross lotr and sm. So here is mine, I hope you like it. Oh and it takes place 10 years before the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Well this chapter anyway.  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity was, well, she was gazing at the Earth, she admired how beautiful it was, all of the blues and greens and whites and browns mix to form a very beautiful. well she called it a marble sometimes, which was exactly how it looked at the moment. As she was looking at the planet she heard singing, and it was a very strange song to boot.  
  
"The road goes ever on and on, Down from door where it began, And far ahead the road has gone, And I will follow if I can."  
  
The man continued to sing that same song, humming at the verses sometimes to change it around, but it was sort of joyous. It was at this time that he approached Serenity, and sat down across from her, which she allowed as he didn't seem to dangerous.  
  
"Hello, young one, do you know where I might find the court of Queen Selenity?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, I do know where to find the queen's court, if you would care to follow me." Serenity said to the man.  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
Now as the man got up from his sitting position, Serenity got a good look at him, he was wearing a dark green cloak, with a leaf like brooch to hold it around his neck, a brown coat, a white shirt, a blue vest, a pair of black pants that went to his ankles, and a pair of black shoes. She also noticed that he wore a ring on his index finger. 'Strange, I wonder why he wears that ring like that.' She though. She decided to ask him later.  
  
When they reached the throne room of Queen Selenity, she was, well, a little curious of the man that her daughter brought in.  
  
"Darling, who is this man that you bring before me?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know, Mother, but he requested to see you." Serenity replied.  
  
"I am a story teller your highness." The man said, bowing deeply before the queen.  
  
"A story teller, of what do you tell of?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Many things, things that were, things that are, and if you are lucky things that will be." The man said, almost secretively.  
  
"Oh my, could you tell us a story, please?" Serenity said.  
  
"It is what I am here for, but I need an audience of more then three people, princess." The man said, noticing Luna, the Queen's advisor.  
  
"I will fetch the Princess's protectors, I think that it will do them good to hear this story." Luna said as she went to fetch the Inners.  
  
Several minutes later, Luna returned with the Inners. The man then looked at the gathered people and smiled.  
  
"Come now, please come closer to me, you to your highness, for the story I will tell can only be spoken in hushed tones." The man said, as they all formed a semi circle around him and he started to speak, his voice mysterious and soft.  
  
"Seven thousand years, before the founding of the Silver Millennium, when Earth was known as Middle-Earth, the Great Rings of Power were forged. Three were given to the Elves, wisest, eldest, and fairest of the all. Seven were give to the Dwarves, craftsman of the mountain halls. And nine were gifted to Men, who, above all else were greedy and wanted power. Each ring had the strength and will to govern each race, but they were all of them deceived.  
  
"For in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron, created a Master Ring, and in it he poured his malice, his cruelty, and his will to dominate. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the Free Lands of Middle- Earth fell to the Ring, but there were those who resisted Sauron.  
  
"A Last Alliance of Men and Elves, marched to face the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, the Freedom of Middle-Earth was fought for. And when victory seemed clear, they learned that the power of the Ring can not be denied. Sauron with his scepter, killed many soldiers and caused others to cower as he casted aside the King of Men. It was at this time that all hope had seemed lost that Isildur, son of the King took up his fathers sword and cut off the Ring from Sauron's hand.  
  
"And at this moment, Isildur had the chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring has a will of it's own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And things that should never be forgotten were. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until it ensnared a new bearer.  
  
"The creature Gollum, took the Ring into the caves of the Misty Mountain, where it consumed him. The Ring gave Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. Then the darkness started to creep back into the forests. Rumors started of a shadow in the East, and the Ring perceived it's time had come. It abandoned Gollum, but something happened that not even the Ring could foretell.  
  
"It was found by the most unlikely of creatures. A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. But a time came where the fates of all were shaped by Hobbits.  
  
And with that the story teller ended his tale, grinning at the gasps of the all who were present.  
  
"That was very good, sir. Could you tell us another one, please?" Venus asked, as she liked the story.  
  
"Alas, I cannot stay, for it is in my nature to travel and tell my stories to all, maybe one day are paths will cross again and I can tell you more stories, ones of hope and love, instead of darkness and evil. I bid you all a fond farewell." The man said as he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Before you go, can we know your name, if we do meet in the future?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Why of course, I am Troybin, Troybin Redmane." Troybin said as he left the palace singing the same song.  
  
"The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began, And far ahead the road has gone, And I will follow if I can."  
  
The Inners and Serenity, who walked with him to the gates, stared off at the horizon until they could no longer see him, nor could they hear his song.  
  
Well, I think that was good, I'm not to sure though, tell me if you wish for me to continue and I will need some things answered about Sailor Moon, like attacks, names dub and Japanese version, transformation phrases and the like. Oh, and I am doing something different, I'm actually going for a couple that I think might work, I'm not sure though, but it won't be Legolas and Serena/Usagi, I have seen to many of those, and some of them aren't that good, and it's not going to be a cannon couple trad or non- trad. And I will like to apologize for any OOC-ness. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N I would like to say that I am only doing the disclaimer once, as I really don't want to keep writing it. This next chapter is going to take place during the Fellowship of the Ring, not going to tell you when. I hope y'all like the story, and I don't plan for it to jump from year to year.  
  
He could feel darkness over take him, as death crept up and embrace him. But the strangest thing was, was that he could still feel and was awake, and he noticed a figure in the corner of some room that was a washed in white light.  
  
"Boromir? Wakey wakey. You are needed." An unseen voice said. It was old and wise, but childish just the same.  
  
"Who are you?" Boromir asked as consciousness returned fully to his body.  
  
"Who I am does not matter, what you need to do is very important. You see the Fellowship will succeed, but the ring won't be destroyed, just lost for a long time, and I need to send you into the future to stop Sauron returning, as the people of what Middle-Earth has become cannot defend against him. So that is what you are going to do." The voice said, very demanding, like we need a volunteer and your him type voice.  
  
"Why me. I just want to be at peace now that I died." Boromir said.  
  
"You can't. You see that if you had succeeded in taking the Ring from Frodo, the Fellowship would have failed, true defending Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-Hai did atone for it somewhat, you still need to do some more work." The voice replied.  
  
"What must I do then, as it seems I have no choice in the matter." Boromir said with a sigh.  
  
"Good, good. Alright, the place I am sending you would be the equivalent of the 11th or 12th age, I think. So there will be differences that could confuse you. And there will be certain other differences, they don't speak Common, but you will here Common and they will here the language they speak." The voice said, as he handed a sword to Boromir.  
  
"What's this?" Boromir asked as he unsheathed the sword.  
  
"The sword of Angmar, the one used by the Witchking before he fell into Shadow, keep it with you, you'll need it, as it is the bane of the Nazgul, won't kill them but it will defeat them, and it will take a lot to kill you, surviving three arrows and being dead does that to a person." The voice said, it sort of made sense but not much.  
  
"Okay, then how shall I get there?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Oh, that's the fun part." The voice said, as Boromir was blanketed with a silver-golden light and when it cleared he was gone.  
  
~Elsewhere, in another time~  
  
"Okay, Raye make with the divination." Lita said, to the raven haired priestess.  
  
"Lita these things take time, you need to be more patient." Raye replied.  
  
"Well, just hurry, we need to know who this new enemy is." Mina said, semi- worriedly.  
  
After a few moments of Raye chanting, the fire that they were all seated around seemed to change. Instead of showing a person or a thing, it showed an eye, reptilian, lidless, and wreathed in flame. Then they heard a voice from the eye, one in some strange language that burned there ears to hear and another, perhaps the same, after that with the translation of what the first said.  
  
"I see you. You cannot hide from me. My gaze sees all, and I am all knowing. When I find what is rightfully mine, my shadow shall spread across this world like a blanket and the banners of Mordor shall rise above the defeated armies of this earth, as my darkness destroys those who resist and enslaves those who do not. For I am the Dark Lord Sauron." The voice from the eye said, it was cold and hard and it dripped with cruelty.  
  
It was at this time the Amy put the fire out, and the Inners just stood there looking at what just transpired, as this was the first time that any enemy told found out who they were, before they knew about them. It was frightening for all of them. And they could still hear the echo of that things words, it hurt to remember them, for, whatever reason, it was a language of evil.  
  
Okay, once again I would like to apologize for any OOC-ness and for any confusion caused in this chapter. Also I would like to point out the Troybin Redmane, the man who told them the story of the War of the Ring, is an Ishtari, I thought that the name would tell all that needed to be known but it apparently wasn't. Also I would need to know the dub names of the Outers and I still need the attacks and transformation phrases for all of them. Hope you like it so far. 


	3. Default Chapter

A/N Hmmm. longer chapters, I might try to do that, but don't bank, I'm sorry it's no the way I write. But anyway, I plan to add humor to this story especially in this chapter, oh and the reason that I am using the dub names is because I don't know any Japanese terms and the like, but it will sort of be following the Jap version with story and such. Got it? Good.  
  
Boromir was in the park waiting for the Nazgul to strike, some how he could 'sense' the Ring-Bearer and the Nazgul could sense the Ring, find the Ring- Bearer and you find the Ring and then the Nazgul won't be far behind. But he was getting bored, and he noticed that people somehow looked at him like he was strange, most particularly in the way he dressed, as he still dressed like a Man of Gondor should. And he continued to wait, and wait, and waited some more. Until he heard a scream.  
  
Hotaru was just taking a evening stroll through the park, it was also a chance to go see Rini, and show her the ring that Trista, Amara, and Michelle got her. And it was a decent ring, a simple gold band that she wore on a silver chain around her neck. Now it was at this time that a fog rolled in and she heard footsteps, and she saw a being the could only come from nightmares, a person dressed entirely in black, armour to cloak, which had its hood up, so she couldn't see a face. Now she was a Sailor Scout, she handled monstrosities that would send this being packing, well that was what she thought until she saw that flowers turned away, and insects and worms came out of the ground and the grass bent in away as not to be near this creature, no Nega-Monster caused that to happen. The it pointed at her ring with a gauntleted hand and spoke.  
  
"The Ring. Give it to me." The creature. hissed, that's what it speech sounded like.  
  
"No, it's mine, it was gifted to me!" Hotaru shouted at the creature, which drew it's sword and approached her with out a sound. It was at this time that she screamed.  
  
That was when Boromir showed up, he was defending this child, who must've been the Ring-Bearer. And he parried each blow the Nazgul hit him with, and he got in a few attacks himself. And with some strength he didn't notice before he jabbed the Angmar through the open hood, and heard a shriek that was ear shattering, and it retreated to whatever Shadow it came from.  
  
Hotaru didn't know who this man was, but he seemed to help her, but maybe only to take her ring for himself, so she picked up a heavy fallen branch and smacked him over the head with it. "That's a new pain." The man said as he fell to his knees and then fell backwards. Then a thought entered her head, as maybe he wasn't trying to take her ring.  
  
"Oops, Trista, Amara, and Michelle won't be happy. But I can't leave him, and I guess they won't mind." Hotaru said as she grabbed him by the ankles and started to drag him to the Outers Manor.  
  
And while Boromir was unconscious, he had a. well a vision is a good word for it. It was the same room that he was in after he died.  
  
"I need help." Boromir moaned. After a few second a piece of paper with a number on it appeared at his feet, picking it up he looked at it.  
  
"What's this?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a number of a very good psychiatrist. He charges by the month instead of the session." The voice said. After a few moments it replied again.  
  
"Oh, you don't need that kind of help, okay. I'll send 4 people to help you, two of them you should consider to be the greatest warriors ever." The voice said again.  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Boromir said.  
  
"Why, because you trained them." The voice replied. It took a few moments for this to settle in for Boromir.  
  
"I trained no one in the ways of fighting. Except. no, no, no, no, and no. Sending those two will be a punishment, this world won't be able to handle those two."  
  
"Too late, and the Elfin member of the Fellowship will be with you, as will an Ishtari that I know I don't have to send, he will find you. G'Day." The voice said before it faded and Boromir went back into the realm of the living  
  
A/N okay so it wasn't that long, well I would have to make the next one longer, and I will, promise, cross my heart and hope to lie. I mean die. Sorry. Now where was I, ahh yes couples. Since this is my story, I will be doing Raye/Legolas, Merry/Rini, Pippin/Hotaru, and Boromir/Trista. Don't get upset at me, it's different, hasn't happened yet, and the like, so don't complain, and besides it might be fun to write something like that. 


	4. Default Chapter

A/N okay at the time of this being written I still need the transformational phrases, attacks and what they do, so please help me with that. Okay on to the story, I plan on there being a good portion of humor in here to, so watch out.  
  
Raye was resting in her bed having, watch see called the greatest dream in her life, when she was awaken by a loud crash. Well it was three loud crashes, and a lot of screaming and cursing in several languages she never heard before. So she did what was reasonable, which was to get out of bed, pick up a weighty object which happened to be a golf club that someone left for a reason or the other, and check out the noises source. Which she went to do.  
  
"Um, I know that this may sound really strange but who is on top of me and who am I on top of?" Pippin said to the other two that fell with him.  
  
"Well Pip it would seem that I am underneath you, so get off!!!!" Merry replied.  
  
"And it would appear that I am on you, Mister Took." Legolas said.  
  
"Why, hello there, Mister Greenleaf, fancy you being with us, ain't that funny, Merry?" Pippin said.  
  
"Pippin!! You can start socializing later, we need to get up first." Merry said, commenting on one of Pippin's more stupid remarks. And after several moments they were up and about. Around this time, they heard a noise. This caused Legolas to nock an arrow and Merry and Pippin to draw there swords, which they started to carry out of habit, and it helped with raiding Farmer Maggot to have something to cut the corn of the stalk and there were other things they were useful for. But when the door opened it was nothing but a girl, who couldn't have been more the 17.  
  
"Well, it's only a girl, had me worried for a second." Pippin said as he sheathed his sword and turned to face his companions. It was at that time that the girl struck, as she hit Pippin over the head with the implement that she carried.  
  
After Raye had hit one of the shorter ones, she ready herself to hit the big one, but in less then half a minute he shot two arrows at her, each one pinning her to the door. And then she got a good look at the three. Two were short, and they dressed in full Victorian like get ups that a common man would where and there feet were hairy, the other was, well he was beautiful, from his height to his long blond hair, she couldn't help to look at him.  
  
"Pip, Pip, Pip. Why do you let this happen to yourself?" the other short one said.  
  
"Ma, can I have some more tomatoes? I really like them, Ma. I really do." The crumpled heap that was probably Pip said.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Raye asked, for she sort of felt sorry for the little guy.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's a Took, he's been through worse. Oh and my name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry, and he's Peregrine Took, but he likes to be called Pippin or Pip." The other short one said.  
  
"And I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest. We are sorry for any distress, but we will be leaving now. Farewell." The tall one said, as the one named Merry helped Pippin to his feet and the three left.  
  
"I'm going to have fun explaining this to Chad and Grandpa in the morning." Raye said sarcastically out loud.  
  
While she was trying to get undone, the three former members of the Fellowship, discovered modern day Tokyo. It was quite a shock to them.  
  
"Uh, Merry, where in Middle-Earth are we, this is certainly not the Shire, nor is it Minas Tirnith or any of those other places that we been." Pippin said.  
  
"I don't Pip, but I think that we should best get our bearings strait and then we can figure out what to do." Merry replied. They then wandered around, Legolas trying to find out where they were and what year it was.  
  
"Well what did you figure out?" Pippin asked impatiently. He was immediately hit over the head by Merry.  
  
"All I know is that we are in a city called Tokyo, and that the year is 2002." Legolas replied.  
  
"Well that doesn't help us much, well, it does tell us where we are, but I never heard of this city and what's the Age?" Pippin said.  
  
"I asked about that and they said they never heard of Ages before, nor did they immediately recognize me for an elf." Legolas replied.  
  
"That's really strange, I wonder why that is?" Merry asked.  
  
"That's because we are no longer in Middle-Earth, well we are but we aren't at the same time." A voice said. When the three turned around they saw someone who looked like Gandalf, but instead of gray he wore red.  
  
"Huh?" Merry and Pippin said at the same time.  
  
"It's quite simple really, the place that we are in used to be Middle- Earth, but no one has referred to it as Middle-Earth for a very long time." The old man said.  
  
"And who would you be, sir?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I am Troybin the Red of the Wizard order. Come we must find him, we were sent here to help him, so now we must find him." Troybin said.  
  
"Who would that be?" Merry asked.  
  
"You will know when we get there." Troybin replied as he headed on his way.  
  
~At the Outers Manor~  
  
When Boromir woke up, what he saw was interesting. It was a very large room that he was in, almost larger then his room at Rivendell. Quickly looking around, he saw that his clothes were draped across a chair at the far side of the be. So, getting up quickly, he pulled his clothes on and looked for his equipment.  
  
Elsewhere in the Manor the Outers were having a very energetic conversation.  
  
"I still can't believe that you hit him upside the head with a branch. He was trying to help you." Michelle scolded at Hotaru.  
  
"Give the kid a break, she thought that he was going to steal her ring." Amara retorted.  
  
"Your actually going to encourage this kind of behavior?" Michelle said.  
  
"Please, you can argue later about this, we don't know what Hotaru was thinking, but she did do the right thing when she brought him here." Trista said to get the other two to stop fighting.  
  
"Okay, could you tell us what attacked you, then?" Amara said to Hotaru.  
  
"I don't know, it was bad though, and when I mean bad I mean worse than anything that I had to face, I think that this. thing could have laughed at Pharaoh 90 and beat it like it was nothing. And it's evil radiated, the creatures in the ground actually crawled out and the grass bent and flowers turned away from it. It was not something I would like to see again." Hotaru said to the other Outers.  
  
"Uh-huh and what did it want?" Michelle asked.  
  
"It said to give it my ring, I don't know why though, you would think that something like that would go for the Silver Imperial Crystal, not some silly ring." Hotaru said, with a slight laugh. And she got. almost sheepish nods from the others.  
  
Boromir at this time was walking past the area that the Outers were, he heard the conversation that they were having. When he heard what the new Bearer said, he had to reply, so standing in the doorway, he did.  
  
"That is because that is no ordinary trinket that you carry upon your neck, child. It is the One Ring of Power." Boromir said, shocking all of the present women, as he was quiet in his approach. It was the one with lavender hair that got up and spoke to him first though, as she seemed to be the quickest to approach him.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." Boromir replied. And with his reply, she came closer, till she was a good three feet from him.  
  
"And what is this One Ring of Power?" she asked.  
  
"It's is a tale that I can not tell while standing up." Boromir replied.  
  
"Well, then if you think that it is important please sit down and tell it to us." The blue-haired one said. Boromir then did as requested and relayed them the tale of the War of the Ring. It was when he was done that they started to speak up.  
  
Hotaru could not believe what she heard, all of those people dyeing because of a ring. She wondered how someone like this Sauron could exist, surely the Moon Empire would have done something about it. She decided to ask some questions to this man.  
  
"What makes you think that my ring is the One Ring?" she said.  
  
"Well, lass, there is only one way to tell. Put the ring on, but do not take it off of it's chain." Boromir said. Laughing slightly and shaking her head, Hotaru took the necklace off neck and placed the ring on her index finger, but when it slipped past her first knuckle, she disappeared, the room swirling around her like an envelope when she did. And what Hotaru saw was different, everything was fuzzy and there was only shadows, not much light either, but suddenly there was lots of light and heat towards her back. When she turned around, she wished she hadn't. For what she saw was known as the Great Eye.  
  
"I can see you. You can not hide from me. There is no life in this, only death. And before I am finished you will embrace it." A voice that seemed to come from everywhere, said. And out of fear she pulled the ring off her finger.  
  
I'm not good at cliffhangers but I'll call this one. So if you want to know what happens keep reading and I would like to make it so that the Scouts help out, so I still need those certain bits of info. And I would like to put my last apology for OOC-ness, there will still be more, I just don't feel like apologizing all the time. 


	5. Default Chapter

A/N I thought that I should do this a little differently, especially this chapter. When you see this ~f;asdkfkja~ its supposed to be Sindarin, when you see [aslkdjf;lskdkjjf], it's Black Speech, and when you see this \;ajdkkja;ldsjfkkjf/ it's Quenaya. Just wanted to include this, as though I am very good at speaking Black Speech, not a lot of people are, so this should help, hopefully.  
  
Tsukino household, Mr. Tsukino was reading the newspaper as Sammy and Serena ate breakfast, having some sort of staring competition with each other.  
  
"Oh, this ain't good, seems like someone was attacked two nights ago. Shame at that. Hmmmm. seems that the attackers left a sign of a white hand. Odd that." He said. But as usual his children weren't paying attention, and before he knew it, had left for school. At school, it was the same, so I don't think I have to go into detail about it. It was after school, when the Inners were all walking home, that things were interesting.  
  
"And I'm telling you, they couldn't have been human. The two were too short and the one was just to. to. perfect to be human." She told the others. The other Scouts were just flabbergasted at the description that she gave of the one, it seemed like some one that they all wanted to meet him. At this time they heard a scream. So they quickly transformed and went to the source of the scream. When they got to the source of it, they saw an old man, had to be at least 50, dressed in white, directing 50 people dressed in archaic armour. It was around this time that Sailor Moon did her opening speech, which is probably something that I don't have to write down, you already know it. The warriors than turned to the old man for instructions.  
  
"Kill them, kill all of them." The old man said, with no amount of emotion in his voice. And then the warriors charged the Sailor Scouts. It was at this time that Mars was going to do her Flame Sniper attack, but before she did, the man started to chant and as he did his voice was loud and booming and echoed in there minds. It was also in a language that they never heard before.  
  
\Let all spells that they cast fail!!!!! Let the storms of fury and haste blind there magic!!!! Let my gaze shatter there abilities!!!!!/ the man chanted, and Mars found that her attack was not working. She looked at the others only to find that there powers were not working either.  
  
"Well, powers or no powers, I'm still going to show that. coot not to mess with anyone." Jupiter said as she charged at the old man, dodging the warriors, but when she was three feet from him, he pointed his staff at her and she flew back into a tree. From Jupiter's view it seemed like some invisible force grabbed her and flung her with great strength. And Mercury and Venus followed her attack, but as they tried to jump upon him, he took his staff and pulled them behind himself and they fell heavily on the pavement. Then the warriors started to surround Moon and Mars, and at this moment they seemed doomed, then they heard chanting in another language.  
  
~I beckon rain, thunder, and lightning!!!! Show your fury!!!!! Channel your anger upon my foes!!!!~ it called out. The sky then darkened and it rained, and thundered, and it lighninged. The old man took a look around and started to back away.  
  
"White Hands of Isenguarde!!!!! Retreat!!!!" he cried out. And the warriors slunked back and they disappeared with shout of words from the old man. When they saw there savior, it was another old man, but he was different. He wore red, and the one feature that they couldn't get over was his eyebrows, they seemed to go past the brim of his hat, that was how bushy and large they were. He was also accompanied by three people, who were oddly enough, the same people that Raye described to them before they were attacked. It was also at this time that the first spell cast lost effect and the rush of energy that both Mars and Moon received was enough to knock them out.  
  
  
  
Okay there we go the 5th chapter, y'all following it still? Good, because we are going to be taking a couple of long chapters soon, so stay keen and such, as it my become confusing. Hope you keep reading it still. 


	6. Default Chapter

A/N okay. One question in on my mind. Do like this fic? Because I have the thing that says how many people read, but the reviews are very misleading. So please, please tell me what you think and how it could be made better, I am always opened to suggestions. But anyway continue to read this fic and I will continue to right it.  
  
It was at the Outers Manor that the Inners woke up at. It was strange as the Inners and Outers didn't get along most of the time. But what they did see was the Outers and five other. people with them. Four were the ones from the park and another one. He was like the old man, human but younger, way younger and his hair was brownish-black not the gray that used to be red for the. wizard? Then Serena spoke up and started to ask questions.  
  
"Why are we here? Who are they? Who are you? Who was that old man and who were those warriors?" she asked, not really giving the man time to answer.  
  
"You know who you are, Miss Serena Tsukino, and you know my name. You just forgot that I belong to it. My name is Troybin and Troybin means me." He said, almost matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, then who are those people?" Serena said, pointing to Legolas, Merry, Pippin and Boromir.  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry."  
  
"I'm Peregrine Took, but call me Pippin or Pip if you can."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest."  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." Each of them said respectfully.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure. But how did you know who I was and what my name was?" Serena asked Troybin.  
  
"How? Because we first met several thousand years ago. I believe I was singing a song that was not common among the people of Earth or the Moon or any of the other planets to sing. I remember telling you a story not heard on the Moon and that was forgotten from the memories of Earth. Remember?" Troybin said. And as he did, Raye's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's impossible no one could live that long. Well, not many people, and few humans." She said, noticing the look on Trista's face, as she did live that long.  
  
"Well, maybe because I am not a human is why. I am part of the race of Men, but I am no human, I am an Ishtari." Troybin said, getting blank looks from all of the Scouts and Merry and Pippin, who didn't know what an Ishtari was.  
  
"An Ishtari is a wizard, Gandalf is one." Troybin said. Then he got nods from Merry and Pippin, but still blank stares from the Scouts.  
  
"It doesn't matter, what does it that we are here and we have a very hard and very important mission to carry out. And for us to succeed we will need you to help us." Troybin said, getting nods from the Scouts.  
  
"What do we need to do then?" Amara asked.  
  
"Hotaru, would you please put your ring in the middle of the table for all to see." Troybin said and Hotaru complied.  
  
"That is what we must destroy, this ring cannot return to the Hand of Sauron, for if it does, a shadow that the world has never seen will spread across the globe. All of the Free Peoples will be conquered once more, and no one will be able to defeat him this time around." Troybin said grimly.  
  
"Well if that's all we have to do, then allow me." Serena said, as she called forth the Silver Imperial Crystal and attacked the ring with its power. There was a flash and all saw the same image, a Great Eye that seemed to be grinning at the futility of the effort to destroy the ring.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon any of us could ever posses. It can only be destroyed in the fires it was forged in." Troybin said to a shocked and quite shaken Serena, as this was the first time that the Crystal failed to do what it was meant to do. It was at this time that Boromir spoke up.  
  
"I was told before I came here that Frodo was successful and the Ring was tossed into the fires of Mount Doom." He said.  
  
"Well, it was. Three thousand something years is enough time for a volcano to cool significantly. Enough that the fires at that time, were not the same fires that the Ring was forged in." Troybin said.  
  
"Well then, how are we supposed to destroy it if we can't?" Trista asked.  
  
"Ah, it can be. You see there is no weapon that can harm or destroy the ring. But, there is a legend that the Ring can be. changed. The legend states that the Ring, when it comes into contact of the Blood of Numenore, the Ring would be. pacified, no longer bound to the Will of Sauron, still evil, but with no master, except the one who bears it." Troybin said.  
  
"Okay that shouldn't be to hard, all we do is find some of this blood of this Numenore guy and we should be fine, right?" Lita asked. Troybin shook his head at her.  
  
"No, if would take long enough to find the Blood of Numenore, all we can do at the moment is protect the bearer from the forces of the Enemy. Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Boromir are already bounded to guard her, as they are the last members of the Fellowship. Five of you must join up with them to protect the Ring-Bearer, until I find out the true meaning of the legend. When I find out that, we will be able to destroy Sauron once and for all." Troybin said.  
  
"Wait a minute, couldn't we just make Sauron good? It has happened in the past where we have turned one of are Enemies into good people." Serena said. Troybin tried really, really hard not to laugh, but he couldn't. He fell over laughing, he laughed like Serena had just said the most funny joke in the world. When his laughter stopped he pulled himself up and picked his chair up in the right position.  
  
"You aren't serious, are you? You can't change something like Sauron from evil to good. He must be destroyed. He is nothing less than Darkness itself. He is from the Shadow, he was born of it, and he will spread it in every way possible." Troybin said, the laughing fit that he had was imminent in his voice.  
  
"But anyway, we have lots of time, the Enemy may know who the Ring-Bearer is, but they don't know where she is. As the only way they can find her is if she actually put the Ring on." Troybin said. And when he was, Boromir. gulped.  
  
"That's not entirely true, to show them that this was the One Ring of Power, I had her put it on." Boromir said sheepishly.  
  
"You what?" Troybin said, as he stood up and put that face on that said 'Must destroy Humanity' that most radioactively enhanced monsters who were just moments before were over worked scientists had. Serena was actually waiting for him to say '.Ehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!' which he didn't but whispered a few words and Boromir dropped like he was a ton of bricks. Trista tried to get up and do something to Troybin but Legolas restrained her.  
  
"There is a saying. 'Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, as they are subtle and quick to anger.' I would suggest that you don't." Legolas whispered to her. Trista nodded, but she wanted to do something badly.  
  
"Now all of you go home and get rest, for tomorrow will be a busy day." Troybin said as everyone departed from the Outers Manor.  
  
Okay, there it is, chapter six. I hope that you all like it and that this wasn't too confusing. And the legend about the Blood of Numenore thing is completely made up by yours truly, if for any reason you wish to use it, you can. And I would like to know why no one has reviewed the story twice? Please tell me if you can, it's not that I mind, it's just that it's very bad for my ego. 


	7. Default Chapter

A/N there is going to be some things in this chapter that have no reasoning other than the fact that they add comic relief, so I hope you don't mind. Hey if you can, try to guess where there from, eh? Or not, but anyways on to the story.  
  
Raye was staring in disbelief at Troybin, as he was approaching the Temple for the Fellowship Council Meeting. He seemed to be actually smelling at least one flower from every tree, even though they were all cherry blossoms. It was quite disturbing, it was as if he was doing it to annoy her on purpose, at least Serena couldn't help it. It was when he was approaching that she decided to talk to him.  
  
"Your over half an hour late, even Serena isn't this bad!!!" She scolded at him.  
  
"A wizard is never late, Raye Hino. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." Troybin said, followed by a chuckle. And then the two entered the temple. When they got there, all of the Scouts and the Fellowship was present, as was Darien Chiba.  
  
"Okay lets assess the situation, why do we have to guard Hotaru?" Darien asked.  
  
"Because of the Nine." Troybin said. That confused Darien, and created more questions then it did clear answers.  
  
"The Nine Nazgul. They were once great Kings of Men, until Sauron the Deceiver, gave them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by there greed, they accepted, and one by one, they sank into Shadow becoming his soulless servants." Boromir clarified for them. The Scouts just sort of gave them nods.  
  
"Now on to business, besides Hotaru who else will become part of the Fellowship of the Ring?" Troybin asked. The silence was so impactful that it said 'Huh?!?' by itself.  
  
"I am a member myself, as a wizard, I have to be, my spells can support the Fellowship. Hotaru needs to be one as she is the Ring-Bearer. That leaves room for three." Troybin said.  
  
"Why does there need to be nine, wouldn't a smaller number be easier to handle?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's to combat the Nine, if there are nine members and nine Nazgul, we should be all right, and be careful facing the Nazgul, there isn't a spell anywhere that directly harms them, it must be indirectly, like causing a flood in a stream they happen to be crossing and even then it won't kill them." Troybin said.  
  
"So I guess that means chainsaws and shotguns are out of the question, right?" Darien asked, and then he was promptly hit over the head by Serena and Troybin just gave him a blank look. And the rest of the meeting went. well. It was decided that Amara, Lita, and Amy would round out the Fellowship. So with that all were dismissed, the Outers went to there Manor accompanied by the Middle-Earth members of the Fellowship, as the Inners went home.  
  
Several days later, Michelle took Hotaru and Rini shopping, and by Troybin's suggestion, so did Lita and Merry. He said to protect the Ring- Bearer, she should be accompanied by at least two members when out and about. But, even the very wise cannot see all ends, and Troybin knew that he couldn't. For what happened next could only have happened because of the Ring.  
  
"Hey!!! You should really watch where your going!!!" Hotaru called out, as a teen ran into her. Putting her hand on her neckline, she noticed that there was something wrong. The Ring was gone.  
  
"Hey!!!! He just stole my ring!!!!" Hotaru cried out. At the sound of her shout, both Merry and Lita immediately stopped doing what they were doing and got to her side.  
  
"Who was it? What did he look like and where did he go?" they both asked her. Hotaru really tried to answer the questions, but she couldn't, and she wanted to tell them badly, but she couldn't.  
  
"Troybin is going to be really upset, we've only been together for less than a week and we already failed." Merry said, his heart heavy as he plopped onto the bench. And all the Michelle and Lita could do was grimace at the thought of what would happen now.  
  
If you were to travel any where within 300 hundred yards of the Outers Manor, you would be hearing screams and yells, babble and gibbering, swears in languages you only heard in your dreams. Troybin must have gone through several grosses of curses, taboos and other things that can't be printed for over half an hour. And all Hotaru, Lita, and Merry could do was hold there heads down as they were cursed out.  
  
"You know, it's healthy for a man his age to express his feelings. Repressed emotions are highly toxic to the mind and spirit." Amara told Michelle, Raye, and Darien. As they were the only ones who probably cared to listen to her. And she was right, but that's beside the point. After he stopped yelling, he calmed down and sat heavily on a chair.  
  
"We can't get the Ring back, Sauron already has it. Tomorrow we will hear of that young man being killed by that gang that has been in the news as of late." Troybin said.  
  
"Is that it? Is there nothing that we can do?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, we are in luck, though. The Ring has had a good amount of its power drained from it. For every thousand years it spent in the belly of Mount Doom, translates as a day he must wear for it to retain full power. That gives us a month, maybe a month and a half." Troybin said with a laugh and a sigh.  
  
"A month and a half for what? Planning what to do when the world ends?" Mina said.  
  
"No a month to find the Narsil, a palan-tir, and the Heir,. If we're lucky we will find these in time. It also gives me time to solve the riddle of that legend. My lungs are tired, if you need me, I'll be in my room smoking. Good night." Troybin said.  
  
"Well that's it, isn't it? All of this wasted by a single moment of laxity. A single moment." Trista said in the most depressed tone anyone ever heard her speak in, as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry Lady Trista, if there is anyone who can figure out how to solve this, it's the wizard." Boromir said as he sat down next to Trista and took her hand and kissed it in an attempt to calm her down. Which seemed to work.  
  
"Thank you, Boromir." Trista said, as she tried to hope against hope that they will succeed.  
  
Well the first sign of romance in this entire fic, but not the last, hopefully. Oh and there is going to be slight teensy itsy bitsy little non- graphic totally consensual already accepted mentioning of yuri, maybe, I think. But besides that, I really like writing this and I really like it that some of you really like this. Oh and my choice for the Heir of Isildur is very different and some may not like it, but it will open new doors of humor for the entire thing. So keep on enjoying it, I hope. 


	8. Default Chapter

A/N okay chapter (7+1) coming up. I was told by my sister who knows more about SM then me, that Sammy, Serena's brother has a crush on Amy, so I was thinking that I am going to use that in this story, but no one knows that he does, because if they did it won't work out in the way that I'm writing this.  
  
"Come on Dad, it's going to have all these cool things, swords, armor, axes, and shields. Please, I really would like to go." Sammy pleaded with his father to sign the field trip permission form to go to the museum to see it's new European display.  
  
"Oh, really? And who would be chaperoning this trip?" Mr. Tsukino asked Sammy. Sammy then looked down at his shoes and started to shuffle his feet.  
  
"Well there's going to be the teacher and they got a high school student to go too." Sammy said a little slower and calmer then usual.  
  
"Who's the student?" his dad asked. Then Sammy perked up and smiled.  
  
"Amy Mizuno. I think she's one of Serena's friends." Sammy replied, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing slightly when he said it. His father then took the paper and signed it, then handed it back to Sammy who started jumping up and down with happiness.  
  
"Thanks Dad!!" he shouted, as he left and finished getting ready for school.  
  
Now at the museum, the entire class was looking at the selection of items that were on display, Sammy, on the other hand was focusing more on Amy then what the guide was saying.  
  
"Now this piece is fascinating. On one side of the scabbard, there is a complex runic language, on the other there is a form of European styled writing." The guide said, as she showed them a sword in it's scabbard. Some of the students let out sighs.  
  
"The writing, as we have translated says 'The sword of the King, long may he live and rule, and may all evil fear this sword in his hands,' very interesting, no?" the guide asked the group.  
  
"Can you show us the actual sword?" one of the students asked. The guide shook her head slowly before she answered.  
  
"No, unfortunately the sword is somehow stuck in the scabbard, we tried what we could to remove it, but we didn't wish to harm the scabbards as well." The guide said. And with that the group moved on, but Amy saw some people that she recognized.  
  
"Troybin, Pippin, what are you doing here?" Amy said to them. The old wizard just blinked at her. And he started to talk, but Pippin answered first.  
  
"We're checking out how well they guard the swords so that we can take them later tonight, Troybin says that one of them is bound to be the Narsil. Then all we would have to do is find the Heir and we're done, since we found the stone thingy last week." Pippin said, very proud at what he about what he said. He was than immediately slapped over the head by Troybin.  
  
"You fool of a Took, do that again and I will use your head to put my pipe- weed in." he whispered sternly to the hobbit. Amy was a little taken about what was just said, by the hobbit and the wizard.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Pippin?" Amy asked, but before Pippin could answer, Troybin put his hand over Pippins mouth and started to talk.  
  
"Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he talks. Just ignore that remark of his, it's silly talk and we were just leaving anyway." Troybin said with a slick smile and he and Pippin started to leave, but she over heard Troybin scolding Pippin while they were walking away. Amy just shook her head sadly and walked back to the group, who were moving onto the shields where the class was. But the one thing that the members of the Fellowship noticed was that one of the swords in the display case glowed a slight silver, making itself known to the Heir, had they been paying attention.  
  
Later that night, the museum was robbed, but all that was stolen was a sword that was practically useless, so it wasn't missed. But elsewhere, after the robbery, a servant of the greatest evil to ever become spoke of what happened that night. And the sound that followed was frightening. The most terrifying sound to ever be uttered by this being. It wasn't rage, or anger, or mad fear. The Dark Lord Sauron, enemy to all the Free Peoples, laughed.  
  
Sorry bout that, I needed to finish this chapter. And I mean I really needed to finish it. But anyways, you'll never guess who the Heir, and I'm not telling, so you'll have to guess. Oh and some people want 500 reviews or 100 hundred reviews, I'll be happy with just 37, that's my goal, 37 reviews, so help me reach that goal if you would. 


	9. Default Chapter

*A man walks up on to a stage and stares at the microphone. He's dressed in a pair of dress slacks and a blue flannel shirt tucked into it with work boots on his feet. He walks to the microphone and begins to talk.*  
  
  
  
Hi all, since I made it to my goal, I have no more reason to write anymore of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
*After a long pause, he thinks and loudly adds.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THAN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO GUNG-HO TO REVIEW.  
  
*And with that, the author walks off laughing loudly about the lack of foresight of some people* 


	10. Default Chapter

A/N okay here is the ninth chapter. Oh and if you were wondering about the previous chapter, I refuse to say the dread number 'ate.' It's bad you know. But anyway, the entire story has about several more chapters left I think and I hope you all like what's coming up next.  
  
Trista could not believe what those five did. It was disgraceful. Especially for Boromir, according to him, he is supposed to be a prince or something. And she let them know how she felt.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do such a thing. It's disgraceful." Trista scolded them. She was just angry at them.  
  
"What? Since when did saving the world become disgraceful?" Boromir asked. He really wasn't in the mood, not after the dogs and the bees and other things that he could have died quite happily without meeting.  
  
"And it's not really stealing, the Narsil has always belonged to the Heir. They were just holding it for him." Troybin said, as he lit his pipe. Trista then guessed that this was a loosing battle and she just left it at that. But she couldn't help but look at Boromir, there was just something handsome about the way that he wore the black camo paint, but she shook her head and walked off.  
  
The next day, there was a meeting. It was a very important one too. Troybin had something very important to say to the Scouts and they needed to know as soon as they could. But they for some reason could only focus on one thing.  
  
"Did you steal this?" Lita asked. Even though her and Amy were members, they were not told of anything of last night.  
  
"No, we just collected it. The museum was kindly holding it for us." Troybin said, with one of his grins that could convince a hornet to sting itself. Which happens to be very hard to do, but not impossible.  
  
"Kindly holding it? So your saying that you collected this sword and scabbard from some type of storage facility that also happens to be museum?" Amy asked.  
  
"To be blunt," Troybin began, the words seemed to slide out of his mouth. "yes." And then he grinned. And the rest of the Fellowship laughed, but Lita and Amy couldn't find what was so funny, but it seemed to be an inside joke and they always were on the outside. And after more talking, the rest found out the Boromir was going to meet the Heir today and trying to get him to come to the Manor soon and then they will be able to counter Sauron's forces. And when the Inners left, Serena could only make one comment.  
  
"Raye, if you stare any harder at Legolas, I think you would burn a hole through him." She said with a giggle. Raye just looked at her and the look on her face said, Shut up, moron.  
  
"Well anyway, since they're getting the Heir today, I wonder what he would look like or who it would be. Maybe we'll luck out and it would be Darien, hopefully." Amy said. The others nodded and headed to the mall and wait for Troybin's signal, which the old coot chose not to tell them saying that they will know what it is when they feel it. And they had no idea what that meant.  
  
But, at the Arcade, which happens to be a good way away from the mall, there was a commotion. The newest game that was just set up was getting a lot of attention. Well, actually it was the person playing the game, apparently he was still on his first quarter. Or local equivalent to one quarter. Dragon Slayer Quest, that was the name of the game, and the kid was hot, killing the Drachen warriors like they were nothing. And that was exactly who Boromir was looking for, someone who wished to be a warrior but was not able to do so because of the times.  
  
"Good day young sir. Would you like to vanquish real evil." He whispered to the boy. The boy didn't even turn to look at him.  
  
"Why would I need to. The Sailor Scouts take care of everything that comes up." The boy said to him, his eyes still focused on the screen.  
  
"True, but this evil is from the dreams of daemons and the nightmares of angels. And only you can hope to stop them." Boromir told the young man. It was at this time that the boy looked at him and stared at the way he was dressed.  
  
"Wow, someone is actually asking me to do something. And this is for real, right?" the kid said and Boromir nodded. The young child looked at him and gathered his things, while on the screen it said 'Game Over' and 'High Score.' But he never got a chance to enter his initials. And Boromir and the boy walked to the Manor.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mall, all of the Scouts just stopped talking, for it felt like something like a firework went off in there head, and words saying 'This is the signal Troybin' were just felt.  
  
"So that's what he meant. Interesting." Amy said as she got over the shock of having a firework display going off in her head. Then the five got up and went to the Outer's Manor.  
  
It was when they got there, they noticed something was strange. The Middle- Earth members of the Fellowship were acting as if they were welcoming royalty. Then Troybin got up and looked like he was introducing someone important.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you the Wielder of the Narsil, the Heir of Isildur, the High King of Gondor. Show him in Boromir." Troybin said, and Boromir ushered in the Heir. Who the Heir was, was a shock to all of the Scouts and who the Scouts were was a shock to the Heir.  
  
"Serena?" Sammy asked, his mouth agape and his eyes bugging out.  
  
Oh, so sue me. Yes it was Sammy, Serena's brother. So what. I always figured that he would be the type of person who would want to help out but can't, that's why he didn't question Boromir or not take it un-seriously. I would also like to say that I have reached the 50 thousand word point. Okay, so its calmative, but still it's a huge landmark for me, 50,305 words, excluding this post. And I would like to apologize for my behavior in the previous chapter. And in case your wondering, I happen to be a 16 year-old male high school student, so if I only post on the weekends once in a blue moon that's why. Oh, and I would like to say that I plan on writing another lotr/sm crossover, this one dealing mostly with Darien/Mamorou(sp?) and what happens when he's not just the incarnation of Prince Endymon but everyone's favorite Dark Lord of Mordor. Well anyway I spoke to long and need to post now. 


End file.
